Descendants: Tragedy in Auradon
by 13matthi
Summary: Celebration of the barrier being taken down as begun in Auradon when suddenly Tragedy strikes! In Memory of Cameron Boyce (May 28, 1999 - July 6, 2019)


Descendants: Tragedy in Auradon

*I don't Own Descendants*

It was a day of celebration, the barrier separating Auradon and The Isle of the Lost and the two sides have started to come together, however some people had trust issues regarding the opposite side, Ben did his best to stop any fighting and convince those that questioned the idea of the two sides becoming one. Jay, Evie and Carlos spoke to their parents who were furious at them for what they viewed as betrayal.

"Dad come on this will be better for everyone can't you see that? We don't have to be terrible people; we can show them that not everyone from the Isle are bad." Jay said as his father turned away from him.

"You have turned your back on your own father, how can I possibly forgive you for that?" Jafar asked

"I'll help you with the shop." Jay said

"Really?" said Jafar "I could use some help again, the shop hasn't been doing great, stealing isn't easy you know?" said Jafar

"I know, but we don't have to steal you know? There's a way to get stuff without stealing, we can make money without having to rob people." said Jay

Jafar looked at Jay and said "Fine, as long as the shop gets business again then I guess I'll go with it."

"Thank you dad." Jay said

Meanwhile Evie got her mother to forgive her by promising to get her a bigger mirror.

"It's a beautiful mirror too, it's so big it'll take up an entire wall." Evie said

"You're not lying to me are you?" the Queen said

"No, of course not." Evie said while the tone in her voice said otherwise

"Well, go fetch it!" The Evil Queen demanded. "Now, so I can leave this place."

"Be right back." Evie said she then grabbed Doug and took off.

Evie ran past Mal and Ben who were checking on their friends.

"Whoa,'' Where's the fire?" Mal asked as she turned towards Evie

"Can't talk I need to give my mother something/" Evie said with a panicked tone as she ran around the corner with Doug

Mal looked a little confused but decided not to get involved yet.

As Ben and Mal went outside they could hear Carlos and his mother arguing back and forth.

"Would you just listen?" Carlos asked

"Why should I listen to you? I have an ingrate and traitor of a son who has befriended a useless animal." Cruella hissed

"He's not useless, nor is he rabid! Mom I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I want you to understand how wrong you are! You treat everyone and everything as if they're lower than you including me, I'm your son I would think you would at least show that you care about me just a little." Carlos said

"I wouldn't care about you even if you were dead, just like how you're dead to me." Cruella said

"That's harsh." a voice said from behind Cruella

Cruella turned around to see Ben and Mal

"Oh well look who it is, Mal, how's your mother?" Cruella asked

"Still a reptile." said Mal

"Look, I know you two don't get along but can you see it in your heart to listen to your son, he's trying to make this world better." said Ben

"Heart? I don't have a heart nor will I ever have one, if he wants to stay here I could care less but I'll never forgive him for befriending these monsters." Cruella said as Dude ran up to Carlos followed by Jane.

Cruella looked at the dog with disdain she then looked at Jane and asked, "And you are?" Cruella asked

"This is my girlfriend" Carlos said

"I'm Jane." Jane said and while trying to be nice she offered Cruella a handshake.

Cruella glared at Jane who lowered her arm. "Do what you wish, I could care less." Cruella said before leaving.

Carlos looked at Jane "You tried he said."

Mal heard a noise from behind and out came Evie and Doug carrying a massive mirror.

"Evie." Mal walked up to her best friend "What are you doing?" Mal asked

Before Evie could answer, The Evil Queen approached them. "My oh my, that's perfect." said the Evil Queen

"I thought it would be." Evie said

Evie tells her mom she'll carry the mirror to the Isle when Mal uses her magic to shrink the mirror.

"There, when you get back we're gonna be having a celebratory feast." Mal said

"Care to come?" Evie asked her mother.

Evie's mother thought about it. "I think I'll pass." she said

"Mom the food here is amazing, just give it a try and I promise you'll love it." Evie pleaded

"You promise? You better be correct." said The Queen.

"So you'll come?" Evie asked

"I suppose I could drop by, but the food better be good." the Queen said

Jay and Jafar walked up as Evie said "Great, here I'll help you get the mirror set up." she said as she walked away with her mother while Doug sat down.

"You OK?" Jay asked

"Yeah, my arms hurt though." said Doug

Ben looked at Jafar and Jay. "Would you join us for our celebratory dinner Jafar?" He asked

Jafar thought for a second when Jay told him how good the food is.

"I guess I'll come by, there better be good food or else I'm gonna be very angry." Jafar said

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." said Jay

Ben turned to Carlos and despite hearing what Cruella said he asked Carlos if his mother would come to the dinner.

Carlos was quick to answer. "Oh no, she wouldn't come even if you gave her 1 million fur coats."

"Doesn't she like fur coats?" Jane asked

"Yes, but not enough to come and eat, she'd rather have nothing to do with me then come and mingle." said Carlos

"I just figured I'd ask, but nonetheless it'll be a fun night." said Ben

"Hey, where's Urma?" Carlos asked looking around

"She was here earlier." said Mal

Right at that moment a lizard runs past and then comes Urma's men who chase after it.

Urma runs up after the boys but Mal stops her. "What are you doing?" Mal asked

The guys walk up. "These to bumbling idiots wanted to see a Lizard and since I knew there was one in your room I figured I take them there, one thing led to another and it took off," said Urma

"My room? Wait that's my mother." said Mal

"Yeah I know." said Urma

"Looking for something?" Hades came walking up carrying the lizard by her tail.

"That was easy." said one of the guys

"Shut up." Urma said

"So what's the deal?" He asked as he looked at the Lizard

"That's mom." Mal said

"Hades looked at the lizard and a grin grew on his face. "She looks better." said Hades

Mal didn't want to laugh but a small chuckle escaped from her.

Urma pulled out a box and then Mal grabbed the Lizard and put it back into the box.

"Are you gonna stick around for the dinner?" Ben asked

"I suppose I could." said Hades

A few hours passed and the dinner took place where Mal and friends laughed and talked all happy about bringing the two sides together.

During the party, Carlos felt his arm shake a little but he grabbed his arm trying calm his arm which works but Jay looks over at Carlos and asks. "Are you OK?" Jay said

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Carlos asked

"You're holding your arm." Mal said

"Oh, it's just a little cold in here." He lied.

None of Carlos' friends believed him.

"I'm OK guys don't worry, I'll be fine." said Carlos

Jay, Mal and Evie seemed unsure but they all decided to return the celebration feeling that Carlos will be OK.

Ben comes over and asks for a dance with Mal which she accepts.

Ben and Mal walk onto the dance floor as Hades gives him a little glare.

Music plays as Ben and Mal slow dance

Carlos starts feeling funny so he gets up. "I'll be right back." he said

"What's wrong?" Evie asked

"Nothing, I just need to go." Carlos said before taking off.

Evie and Jay looked confused and a bit suspicious.

Jane walked up with drinks for her friends. "Where's Carlos?" she asked

"I think he went to the bathroom." Evie said

"Oh, ok." Jane said as she put down the drinks.

Evie looked from where Carlos ran off to the dance floor and a smile appeared on her face as she watched her best friend dance with Ben.

Meanwhile in Carlos and Jay's room Carlos entered the bedroom as his legs began to shake.

Dude looked up. "Carlos? You alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carlos said as he felt his body shake. "I just need to lay down for a bit." he said as he laid down on his bed.

Dude looked concerned as Carlos closed his eyes.

Back at the party Mal returned to her friends

"Where did Carlos go?" she asked Evie

"I think he went to the bathroom," said Evie

"I hope everything is OK," said Mal as Jay looked towards the door feeling like something is wrong.

"I'm sure he's fine, how can he not?" Jane said

"Yeah." said Mal and then a song that both Mal and Evie liked.

"Oh I love this song!" said Evie

Mal grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her up and the two ran to the dance floor where they danced together.

Jane and Jay smiled as they watched their two friends dance.

As the party continued Carlos didn't return resulting in Jay and Jane to go looking for him.

In Jay and Carlos' room Dude nudged Cam's arm when Jay and Jane walked in.

"There he is." said Jane

"Is he OK?" Jay asked

Dude looked at his friend that laid motionless

"Dude, is Carlos OK?" Jay asked and then Dude looked at him

A while later at the party Jay and Jane ran into the room up to Mal and Evie at a food table

"Hey there they come," said Evie as their friends ran up to them.

"Where's Carlos?" Mal asked when Jay and Jane walked up

"We found him in bed back in our room" said Jay

"Is he OK?" Evie asked

"It seemed that he fell asleep, he must've been tired or something." Jane said

"But he wasn't tired when he left, something must've happened." said Mal

"I don't know if anything did, Dude said he came into the room and said he felt tired." said Jane

"You sure everything's OK?" Evie asked

"I think so, I hope so." said Jay

Jay, Mal and Evie were approached by Urma who thanked Mal for putting the barrier down and allowing the people of the Isle to come back and forth between Isle and Auradon.

Right at that moment Dude came running in shouting "Jay! Jay!" Dude ran up to Jay as everyone else in the party looked over at him, Mal, Evie and Urma.

"What is it now Dude?" Jane asked

Fairy Godmother and Ben rushed up.

"Is Carlos' OK?" Jay asked

"He's shaking uncontrollably in his sleep, I can't wake him up, I tried." Dude said

Fairy Godmother offered to check on Carlos who seemed very worried given what Dude just told them.

Fairy Godmother, Ben and Dude took off after asking the former villains to stay behind in case something happened.

The party continued while Fairy Godmother and Ben checked on Carlos, there was of course worry through Carlos' friends especially Jay, Mal, Evie and Jay.

"He'll be fine." Urma assured, despite JUST becoming friends with Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos she knew how close they were to each other and how much they cared about each other.

"I hope you're right." Mal said who felt a little scared for Carlos but didn't want to show it but of course Evie could tell.

Some time went by when Fairy Godmother and Ben returned to the party but Mal, Evie, Jay and Jane could tell something was wrong based off a look on Fairy Godmother's face who look like she had seen a tragedy, which she did.

Mal, Jane, Evie and Jay ran up to Fairy Godmother

"Is Carlos OK?" Mal asked

"Unfortunately Carlos appeared to be suffering from a seizure when we got there, I managed to calm him but we had a nurse head to his room to make sure nothing terrible happens, and if something does she'll let us know, it looks very serious but I do believe he'll be OK." said Fairy Godmother

"What can we do?" Jay asked clearly worried about Carlos

"There isn't anything we can do right now, just try and carry on; I know you're all worried but I assure you he'll be fine." said Fairy Godmother

"And if he's not?" Jane asked her mother

"He will I'm sure of it, he's a young kid I think he'll be fine." said Fairy Godmother trying to reassure her daughter and Carlos' friends.

"Try and carry on like Fairy Godmothers said, OK?" said Ben

Carlos' friends agreed to carry on with the party but they were all pretty worried.

After the party everyone returned to their rooms except Mal and Evie who went to Jay and Carlos' room with Jay to check on Carlos, the nurse assured them that Carlos will be alright which seemed to make the trio feel a little better but they felt like something wasn't right. Everyone went to bed but during the night tragedy struck.

Jay woke up and tried waking Carlos after he found Dude nudging Carlos' shoulder while whimpering, once Jay found that he could not wake Carlos up he took off to find Fairy Godmother who was with Jane as they talked.

"Carlos isn't waking up!" Jay said with panic in his eyes

Once Fairy Godmother, Jay and Jane returned to the bedroom Fairy Godmother tried to wake Carlos up and then she became curious so she checked his pulse. Fairy Godmother's heart dropped "Oh dear." she said

"Is he OK?" Jane asked

"I'm so sorry dear." Fairy Godmother said

"Why? What's wrong?" Jane asked

"I'm afraid Carlos has died." Fairy Godmother said after turning to her daughter and Jay.

Jay fell to his feet as Jane fainted out of shock

A while later Jane woke up in Mal's bed as Evie fanned her.

"Evie, what happened? I had the weirdest dream that Carlos died." Jane said and then she soon realized where she was.

Jane looked at Evie who had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jane, it wasn't a dream." Evie said as she choked up.

Jane and Evie walked to Jay's room where they found him sitting on his bed with his back turned to the door while Lonnie consoled him.

Evie and Jane walked up to find that Jay has been crying after punching a wall.

"Jay." Jane could only utter his name as she looked sorrowfully at Carlos' best friend

"He was like a brother to me and I let him die when he needed me, I let him down, I swore I'd always have his back." Jay said

"You didn't know this would happen, no one thought this would happen Jay." said Lonnie

Jay clenched his blood soaked hand which he had used to nearly punch a hole in the wall of his bedroom.

"I know, I just wish I could've done something to help him." Jay said

Jane looked over at Carlos' bed where Carlos laid under a tarp

"Where's Mal?" Evie asked, "Didn't she come to check on you?" Evie asked

"She did, but when I told her what happen she took off, nobody has seen her since she ran off, Urma is looking for her, so is Ben.

Jane kneeled down at the bed and began to cry.

Fairy Godmother walked in as Evie went to console Jane. "Urma and Ben found Mal." said Fairy Godmother

"Where is she?" Evie asked

"At the Lake." said Fairy Godmother

"I'll be right back!" Evie said and then she sprinted out of the room, out of the castle and to the lake where Urma was looking on as Ben consoled an upset Mal.

"He was so young; people don't just die at a young age like this." Mal said wanting to believe someone had killed him but she knew deep down it wasn't true seeing as Fairy Godmother had told her that Carlos' may have died from a massive seizure in his sleep.

Evie walked up. "Is she OK?" Evie asked Urma

"She's mad." said Urma "She's been blaming herself and tried to tell herself Carlos was killed."

"But we all know Carlos suffered a seizure," said Evie

"It's called denial, and she's clearly in denial." said Urma

Evie walked up to her friend as Ben stepped aside.

Mal looked at Evie who immediately hugged her.

Mal wrapped her arms around Evie and hugged her while the truth slowly sunk in and she begins to cry heavily.

Ben walked past Urma prepared to tell everyone else that Carlos has died.

Urma walks up to Mal and Evie as they hugged and cried.

A while later news spread throughout Auradon and the Isle of the Lost that Carlos has died and everyone was in complete shock

Jay, Evie and Mal gathered while Carlos' funeral was planned, the three friends sat down in Mal's room and tried to talk but none of them had enough energy to talk after crying so much.

Several of Auradon's people entered Mal and Evie's room to give Carlos' friends their condolences and console them.

Urma walked in and hugged Mal and Evie

Hades appeared at the door albeit not by choice but by force, Mal looked at her father with tears who just looked at her with a little sympathy.

News spread through the Isle of the Lost like wildfire and reached Cruella who sat silently after learning of her son's death, Jafar and The Evil Queen approached Cruella but she hissed at them telling them to leave, which they did. As Cruella sat silently a single tear ran down her face.

A few days passed before Carlos' funeral where all of Auradon and many people from the Isle attended.

Lonnie consoled Jay as he cried while Lonnie hugged Evie with tears in her eyes.

Mal sat quietly as Urma and Ben walked up to her.

"You hanging in there girl?" said Urma

"Barely." Mal said

"You need anything?" Ben asked

Mal simply shook her head and said "No." almost in a whisper.

Ben nodded and then walked away.

Urma put a comforting hand on Mal's shoulder when they both heard a door open

Urma and Mal looked to the door to the giant courtyard where the funeral is taking place.

Mal looks confused so she and Urma head to the door and quietly open it to find a woman in a fur coat standing before the casket which contained Carlos' lifeless body inside, the two friends look at each other as Jay, Jane, Lonnie and Evie walked up.

"What are you two doing?" Evie asked

Mal and Urma shushed Evie before they quietly looked at Cruella.

"I know you're back there." Cruella said still looking at the casket

Urma, Mal, Evie, Jay, Jane and Lonnie went inside

"Cruella, you're here?" said Mal

"Surprised? I suppose you should be since I've said horrible things and done horrible things to Carlos." said Cruella

"You, you're sad, aren't you?" Jane asked

"Don't be ridiculous!" Cruella barked back. "I am Cruella De Ville; I don't care one bit about my traitorous son and his stupid little terror of fur." she said

"But, you're here? Why would you come if you didn't care about Carlos?" Jane asked

"That's none of your business, besides I just wanted to make sure he was truly gone and nothing else." Cruella said

"Are you gonna stick around?" Jane asked

"Of course not, I don't intend on staying longer than I need to, now if you'll excuse me, I've done what I need to do and I'll take my leave now." Cruella said as she put on her sunglasses. "Goodbye." she said and then she turned to the door and walked towards it passing Mal, Evie, Jay, Jane, Lonnie and Urma who stood quietly.

Once Cruella left, Mal walked up to the casket where she saw a teardrop on the casket, knowing it was raining she realized the tear came from Cruella. "She does have a heart." she said to herself as Evie, Urma and Jay walked up.

"I guess she had a heart after all." said Evie

Mal turned to her friends and nodded in agreement before choking up

Evie hugged Mal and then Jay joined in the hug. Urma, Lonnie and Jane looked on quietly as Jay, Mal and Evie silently cried as they hugged.

A while later the funeral began, Mal, Evie and Jay each took turns speaking about their friendship with Carlos, they talked about how they always had each other's back even when they fought, no matter how mad they got at each other they were family and always will be, tears were shed as they each said goodbye to Carlos, after they got done speaking, Ben spoke for a bit talking about Carlos' goals to change the world, Ben talks about how he felt Carlos could do that and he thought Carlos would, Ben speaks of how sad he is that someone so young had to die, he looks at Mal as he agrees with her, Jay and Evie stating that Carlos is family just like everyone in Auradon is family.

After Ben finishes speaking, Mal, Jay, Evie, a heartbroken Jane, Lonnie, Ben and Urma say goodbye before they each left a rose in the casket. Jay, Mal and Evie stood close with their arms around each other as Carlos' casket was lowered into the ground where it is later buried.

After the Funeral, Evie, Mal and Jay sit by the lake while Urma stands near the lake close by when Lonnie, Jane and Ben walked up and sat down next to their friends.

Jay looked at Lonnie who laid her head on his shoulder, Evie hugged Jane from the side while Ben wrapped an arm around Mal. All 6 friends looked up at the night sky while stars twinkle in the night and while they felt sadness they knew their hearts would heal and they'd always have each other and Carlos who will always be with them.

The End

In Memory of Cameron Boyce ((May 28, 1999 - July 6, 2019)

Writers Note: I wrote this AFTER Descendants 3 because I couldn't figure out how to write this, once I saw the movie, I started to put the story together, I think I did OK, hope all of you liked this. Rest in Peace Cameron.


End file.
